When Love Comes Around
by Ary Escobar
Summary: Muchos piensan que ser un mestizo es algo increíble: En parte, lo es. Pero cuando tu vida está en riesgo, cuando tus heridas realmente están sangrando, cuando tus amigos mueren a manos del enemigo… bueno, no puedes evitar pensar que quizás no es tan increíble. Y cuando tu madre decide intervenir, las cosas se ponen aun peor.
1. Prologo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nació de mi retorcida imaginación y demasiado tiempo libre**. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 **When Love Comes Around**

I.- Prologo

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Muchos piensan que ser un mestizo es algo increíble.

En parte, lo es.

Pero cuando tu vida está en riesgo, cuando tus heridas realmente están sangrando, cuando tus amigos mueren a manos del enemigo… bueno, no puedes evitar pensar que quizás no es tan increíble.

Mi nombre es Lavena Causey y soy una hija de Afrodita.

Llegué al campamento mestizo cuanto tenía 13 años; de no haber sido porqué un par de Empusas intentaron matarme durante la escuela de verano, jamás me habría enterado de que soy una mestiza.

La mayoría de nosotros atrae una infinidad de monstruos desde que cumplen los once años; pero cuando eres hijo de un dios no bélico (como Afrodita, Deméter, Dionisio, Hipnos…) puedes pasar la vida como un mortal y jamás lo notarias.

Mi padre se esforzó mucho tiempo en darme una vida normal; contrario a la mayoría de mis compañeros del campamento, no tenía tantos problemas con la dislexia y mi THDA nunca fue tan intenso; no era la chica más lista de la clase, pero me defendía.

En realidad, si no hubiera sido porqué las Empusas tenían la misión de reclutar o liquidar a todos los mestizos que pudieran, yo jamás habría llegado al campamento.

Mi llegada al campamento fue un evento… que paso totalmente desapercibido.

Mi padre insistía en mantenerme en la escuela el mayor tiempo posible; así que ese verano estaba tomando clases de apoyo para mi tercer año de secundaria; las cosas iban de maravilla, incluso había hecho un nuevo amigo, Dudley.

Dudley tenía problemas en las piernas por lo que parecía cojear cada vez que caminaba: si, acertaron, Dudley era el sátiro encargado en llevarme al campamento mestizo.

Estábamos a finales de junio cuando sucedió: de la nada, un grupo de chicas con uniforme de porristas irrumpieron la clase de la señorita Rosy y nos invitaron al auditorio para una "sesión informativa".

De alguna manera consiguieron separarme del grupo, me exigieron que le jurara lealtad a su amo (si claro, como no) y al verme lloriqueando y sin tener idea de que estaba sucediendo, decidieron que sería mejor usarme como comida para el dragón; esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

Pero Dudley apareció de la nada; cargo contra una de ellas con una silla y aprovecho la distracción para sacarme de ahí. De camino al campamento Dudley me explico que había otro sátiro en la escuela que se encargaría de distraer a las porristas mientras escapábamos; nunca supe si eso era verdad, si era así, el pobre sátiro no logro salir vivo.

Entre explosiones, mordidas y un par de colapsos nerviosos (algunos míos, algunos de Dudley) llegamos a la colina mestiza. Pasamos junto al pino de Thalía y fuimos recibidos por un escalofriante silencio.

Quirón nos encontró casi desmayados la mañana siguiente; nos llevó a la casa grande para recibir atención médica y luego me dejo viendo una película que básicamente explicaba quién era y cual era mi meta: era una mestiza y algún día sería una heroína.

¡Genial!

Pero nadie me prestó atención; un par de chicos, un sátiro y un ciclope estaban a punto de comenzar una importantísima misión y a nadie le importaba que yo hubiera estado a punto de morir. Dudley me explico más tarde que todos los mestizos llegaban al campamento medio muertos, así que mi llegada no era demasiada novedad.

La tarde de mi llegada, mientras comía con la cabaña de Hermes, una paloma rosa comenzó a brillar sobre mi cabeza. Me asignaron entonces a la cabaña diez, la cabaña de Afrodita.

Acortando la historia, pasé ese verano entrenando con Silena, haciendo amigos, aprendiendo francés… un verano muy productivo.

Después de la famosa batalla del laberinto me dieron mi propio collar con una cuenta naranja y el dibujo de un laberinto.

El verano siguiente combatí junto a mis hermanos en la batalla de Manhattan, vi a la líder de mi cabaña morir a manos del drakon y me destrozo el corazón descubrir que mi mayor heroína nos había traicionado; volví a casa preguntándome si tendría ganas de volver al año siguiente.

Lo hice, y volví solo para descubrir que Annabeth, la líder de la cabaña de Atenea, se estaba volviendo loca por encontrar a su novio: Percy Jackson.

Ella se pasó el verano en misiones, buscando al hijo de Poseidón. Piper llego a la cabaña y nos alegramos de que sacara a Drew de su burbuja anarquista; Piper le regreso a la cabaña el respeto que Silena le había hecho perder; pero luego se fue con Jason y Leo de misión y el campamento volvió a ser tan tranquilo como siempre.

El siguiente año nos vimos atacados por una legión romana y ese fue mi limite.

Hable con mi padre y con Quirón y le pedí permiso para volver al mundo de los mortales; Quirón accedió con la condición de que me mantuviera en Nueva York, para poder estar cerca del campamento en caso de alguna emergencia y yo, tenía que admitir, quería mantenerme cerca de la Quinta Avenida.

Termine mi tercer año de preparatoria sin problema alguno; ningún monstruo me ataco, no hubo incidentes extraños en mi escuela, mis amigas eran mortales totalmente normales…

Guarde mi collar del campamento, ahora con cuatro cuentas, al igual que el par de camisetas naranjas del campamento y mis armas.

Poco a poco deje atrás mi vida de mestiza, deje de ofrendar labiales para mi madre y trate de convencerme a mí misma de que aquellos veranos no fueron más que una horrible pesadilla.

El pensar que podía simplemente olvidar mis raíces fue, en definitiva, mi más grande error.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hola!**

 **Yo se, yo se. Aun no termino Miracles, sigo sin terminar la traducción de Ours, tengo como cuatro proyectos propios en los que no he escrito por meses...**

 **Pero bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno!**

 **Vamos a darle una oportunidad a este, les parece?**

 **Les presento a Lavena Causey (Se pronuncia Lavina); una semidiosa que decidió dejar atrás sus años en el campamento mestizo y vivir una vida normal. Lamentablemente para ella, los dioses no la olvidaron y ahora su madre decidió darle un pequeño castigo por olvidar lo mas importante en su vida: a su madre, Afrodita.**

 **Se que es un capitulo corto, pero me gustaría saber que opinan? Dejen sus coments! Me encantan 3**

 **Con amor, Ary Hyuga**


	2. Visitas Familiares

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nació de mi retorcida imaginación y demasiado tiempo libre**. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 **When Love Comes Around**

II.- Visitas Familiares

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

—No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año. —Lavena sonrió. Caminaba con Kimmy, su mejor amiga, hacia la preparatoria Lincoln; después de haber pasado el mejor verano en toda su vida.

Ella y Kimmy habían viajado a Hawái por dos semanas; todo pagado por los padres de Kimmy. Se habían relajado junto con la hermana mayor de su amiga, habían nadado hasta quedar exhaustas y habían coqueteado con cada chico que se toparon.

Kimmy la había invitado de vacaciones desde que tenía memoria, pero los veranos en el campamento mestizo le impedían a Lavena aceptar.

Ese verano, en cambio, fue el primero libre de sus tareas de semidiosa y se le había permitido, al fin, relajarse.

Estaba más que lista para comenzar un nuevo curso: ni ella ni su amiga sabían qué carrera iban a elegir, pero estaba seguras de que irían a la misma universidad.

Lavena no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar un solo segundo con Kimmy; no después de los cuatro años que había sido forzada a alejarse de ella.

Se encontraron con su grupo de amigas tan pronto entraron a la preparatoria; todas compartían sus aventuras veraniegas, charlaban sobre las parejas que habían terminado durante las vacaciones y los amores que habían surgido en ese tiempo; pero la novedad era otra. Un chico californiano había llegado a la ciudad y estaría en el mismo curso de ella.

A Lavena no le importaba como al resto de sus amigas; ella se esforzaba en parecer lo menos a sus hermanas posible. Su cabello ondulado y del color de la miel caía sobre sus hombros al natural, sus ojos azules estaban delicadamente delineados con lápiz negro y sus labios pintados de un rosa mate que apenas y se notaba. Ese día había decidido usar un vestido celeste con zapatillas negras, y su mochila rosa llena de prendedores con los nombres de sus bandas favoritas.

Ella no intentaba lucir hermosa y, sin embargo, lo era; tampoco es como si hubiera podido evitarlo, después de todo, lo había heredado de su madre.

Los chicos de la preparatoria Lincoln habían hecho turnos para salir con ella, pero Lavena los había rechazado a todos tan cortésmente como había podido.

Había aprendido que su mejor carta eran las alianzas, así que se había hecho amiga de Connor Blanchett. El clásico chico popular, mariscal del equipo de americano del colegio, el objetivo de todas las chicas.

Mientras Lavena lo ayudaba con todas y cada una de sus conquistas, Connor mantenía a los chicos alejados de ella.

Sabía que, si el chico nuevo intentaba hacer algún movimiento con ella, Connor lo detendría de inmediato. En cuanto a ella… bueno, si algo había aprendido de Afrodita era que lo más inteligente era evitar las relaciones a toda costa.

Siguió a sus amigas hasta su primera clase y siguió con su vida normal.

Llego la hora del almuerzo; ella y Kimmy caminaron hasta la cafetería donde se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, pero Lavena apenas y podía poner atención. Sus sentidos se habían puesto alerta tan pronto como puso un pie en la cafetería; la invadió una sensación que no había sentido desde que había estado en el campamento mestizo.

"¡Lavena!" Escuchar su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos. Connor la saludaba mientras caminaba hacia ella: cargaba su bandeja con comida y se acercaba para sentarse a almorzar junto a ella. Pero era el chico junto a Connor quien robo su atención.

Era él, tenía que ser él.

Era tan alto como Connor, lo que era arriba de la media; sus ojos eran de un celeste tan claro que parecían violetas, su cabello rubio ligeramente largo caía sobre su frente; tenía la nariz afilada y unos delgados labios rosas se curveaban en una perfecta sonrisa. ¿Era guapo? Si, podrías decir que sí. Pero eso no era lo que había captado la atención de Lavena.

El chico irradiaba poder: el mismo poder que sentías cuando te acercabas a Percy o a Jason después de que hubieran estado en una pelea.

Era un mestizo, y uno poderoso.

 _"No,"_ pensó para sí misma. _"No quiero saber nada mas de los dioses."_

Sin decir nada a sus amigos, se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería.

 **~oOo~**

—Cálmate Lavena, —le dijo a su reflejo—, quizás sea solo tu imaginación... Quizás…

Se tensó.

Justo detrás de ella había aparecido un chico.

Había salido de la nada; la puerta no se había abierto y un segundo antes no estaba ahí: y lo que era aún peor, el chico tenia alas.

No necesito que él se presentara; los hijos de Afrodita solían parecerse mucho entre sí, y podía reconocer algunas facciones de él en el reflejo de ella.

—Hermanita, —comenzó el—, ¿estás hablando sola? No estarás volviéndote loca, ¿o sí?

Lavena intentó calmar su respiración. Quería salir corriendo, quería volver a la casa de su padre y esconderse en el fondo de su habitación: pero sabía dentro de sí que, incluso si huía, Cupido la encontraría: Cupido siempre te encuentra.

—Hermano —Le respondió, tratando de lucir lo más tranquila posible.

Cupido sonrió, lo que solo hizo que el miedo y la fura de Lavena crecieran en su interior.

—Madre está preocupada por ti, dice que no ha escuchado oraciones tuyas últimamente.

—He estado ocupada. —Respondió ella tajantemente, el dios frente a ella sonrió.

—Oh si, Hawái es un lugar muy ocupado. —Cupido revoloteo al espejo y se observó en él.

—Los griegos siempre han considerado a la familia como algo sagrado; si aún estuviéramos en los viejos tiempos, madre ya te había convertido en algún bicho asqueroso por negarnos tanto.

Lavena sintió que un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago.

—No los he negado ante nadie.

Una flecha apareció justo a un lado de su reflejo en el espejo. Sucedió tan rápido que Lavena casi pensó que la flecha había surgido del espejo y no que su hermano la había disparado.

—Deberías saber mejor que nadie que al amor no se le puede mentir.

—¿Qué deseas hermano? —Zanjó Lavena. Sabía que Cupido intentaba intimidarla y aunque lo estaba logrando, no le iba a dar el lujo de mostrárselo.

—¿De ti? Nada, Lavena. He venido a flechar a alguien, pero para mí desgracia, aun no es a ti.

—No te quito más tu valioso tiempo. —Respondió la semidiosa, haciendo que Cupido riera por lo bajo.

—Te veo más tarde, _hermana_.

Y desapareció tan pronto como había parecido.

La puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento sobresaltando a Lavena, pero fue Kimmy quien apareció del otro lado.

—¿Lavena? ¿Qué rayos pasó? Saliste corriendo…

—Lo siento, tuve un ataque de asco.

—¿Por el chico nuevo? ¡Pero si es un bombón!

Lavena no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita; el timbre sonó en ese momento y las dos se encaminaron a sus propios casilleros para tomar los libros para su siguiente clase.

El profesor Castillo estaba por comenzar la clase cuando un par de golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

Lavena no se sorprendió de ver al chico nuevo en la puerta, tampoco le sorprendió que el profesor Castillo le pidiera se sentara justo detrás de ella; no, si su madre estaba intentando castigarla, esta era sin duda la mejor manera.

Lo escucho maldecir en griego un par de veces y eso borro todo rastro de duda que pudiera haber tenido.

Maldijo en griego para sí misma: el que otro mestizo estuviera tan cerca de ella solo alertaría a los monstruos alrededor. Y si Lavena era capaz de sentir el aura del mestizo, entonces cualquier monstruo, por poco avispado que fuese, podría sentirlo también.

Esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir esa tarde; si la atacaban no tendría nada para defenderse.

La idea de que la atacaran mientras estaba cerca de Kimmy hizo que su dislexia aumentara. Se prometió cargar con sus armas al día siguiente; no iba a permitir que dañaran a su amiga.

La campana del fin del periodo los liberó de su clase de álgebra. Lavena intento salir de la clase tan rápido como pudo, pero una mano la tomó de su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué eres? —El chico nuevo la observaba con cuidado. Lavena advirtió que él no se había dado cuenta de que ella también era una mestiza, pero estaba seguro de que ella no era una mortal.

—Seré tu peor pesadilla si no te mantienes alejado de mí.

El chico sonrió. Una sonrisa tan egocéntrica que Lavena tuvo que resistir el impulso de borrarla de su rostro de un solo golpe.

—Bueno, es una suerte que tenga un buen amigo hijo de Hipnos; me encanta convertir pesadillas en los más dulces sueños.

Lavena aparto su mano con demasiada fuerza, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del chico; incluso desde la entrada al salón de clases podía escucharlo reír por lo bajo.

Era un imbécil.


	3. Flechazo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nació de mi retorcida imaginación y demasiado tiempo libre**. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 **When Love Comes Around**

III.- Flechazo

 _By: Ary Escobar_

* * *

Una de las pocas cosas que Lavena amaba del campamento era la habilidad de los hijos de Hefesto; y en especial, el retorcido sentido del humor del consejero de la cabaña nueve, Leo Valdez.

Cuando Piper cumplió años le regalo una daga y un escudo increíble; claro que Piper los odiaba pues se comprimían en un labial y un rubor, respectivamente. Lavena le había pedido a su media hermana que se le los regalara y su consejera había aceptado con gusto; aunque Leo había fingido, una semana entera, estar ofendido porque Piper regalara su trabajo.

Al día siguiente de la llegada del mestizo, Lavena se había asegurado de llevar el labial y el rubor en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Se había puesto también el único objeto mágico que su madre le había regalado; un brazalete de oro con un circulo que tenía una paloma de plata grabada en el centro.

En su cumpleaños número quince, unos meses después de la batalla de Manhattan, un paquete de Hermes Express había aparecido en su cama. No tenía firma, pero el perfume dulzón y el papel rosa en el que estaba envuelto era inconfundible.

El brazalete era en realidad un mecanismo de defensa; amaba usarlo cuando jugaban captura la bandera. Cuando se presionaba la paloma de plata, la esencia de Afrodita rodeaba a Lavena, haciendo que, quien la viera, estuviera demasiado aturdido con su belleza como para atacarla. Solo le daba unos cuantos segundos de ventaja, pero eso solía ser suficiente.

El amor, le había dicho Quirón, suele aturdir mucho más que el miedo.

—Cariño —le llamo Lucy, su madrastra—. ¿Ya estas lista? Se hace tarde.

Lavena tomo su mochila y se dio una mirada en el espejo antes de bajar a la cocina. Se había puesto una blusa amarilla bajo un delgado sueter azul electrico, jeans y zapatillas amarillas; su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, su rostro lucia perfecto aun cuando solo usaba delineador y un poco de brillo labial, se dio a si misma una sonrisa y salió de su habitación.

Lucy la esperaba con su bolso Neiman Marcus en la mano derecha y una magdalena en la izquierda. Le sonrió al verla, tal y como lo hacía todos los días; se había puesto un sencillo top blanco sin mangas y unos pantalons negros ajustados, su negro cabello caia en ondas hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro afilado. Ella le sonreia desde la entrada, lista para llevarla a la escuela. Lavena no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que envidiaba el azul electrico en los ojos de Lucy, que relucian incluso detrás de sus gafas.

—Buenos días, Lavi. —Lavena sonrió.

Después de que Lavena naciera, su padre conoció a Lucy; una ejecutiva de la revista de modas donde su padre era director. Se habían enamorado irremediablemente y Lucy se había convertido en una verdadera madre para Lavena.

Ellos habían visto el desastre de la batalla en Manhattan y eran la mayor razón por la que Lavena no quería volver al campamento.

Ella había visto al padre de Silena recoger las pertenencias de su hija del Campamento Mestizo; el hombre estaba destrozado, su única hija había perecido por defender a la única mujer que él había amado. Lo último que quería, era ver a su padre pasar por el mismo dolor.

Y ahora la posibilidad de que muriera a manos de algún monstruo se había incrementado gracias al nuevo mestizo.

—Buenos días, mamá. —Lucy le tendió la magdalena.

—Vámonos cielo, aun hay que pasar por Kimmy.

Lucy manejo su Jeep Hummer por las calles de Nueva York con la habilidad que solo una verdadera yankee podía tener. Kimmy las esperaba en la esquina de siempre, su negra cabellera atada en un moño alto, luciendo un vestido amarillo con un estampado de flores azules que la hacía ver tan alegre como Kimmy siempre lo era; charlaron como siempre y Lucy les deseo un buen día, igual que todos los días.

Y aun así, Lavena no podía evitar sentir que aquel no sería tan común como siempre.

Connor la esperaba frente a su casillero; el escribía algo en su teléfono mientras sonreía de lado; suficiente para que Lavena supiera que hablaba con alguna de sus conquistas.

—Buenos días, Connor. —El aludido levanto su cabeza del teléfono para sonreírle ampliamente.

—Macy Bowlett saldrá conmigo este viernes —Anuncio él. Lavena soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Este viernes es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, Connor. —La sonrisa se borró del rostro de su amigo, quien soltó una maldición haciendo que la risa de Lavena aumentara. Lavena nunca podría negar lo atractivo que era Connor; bastante alto, ojos verdes, sonrisa despampanante, con músculos impresionantes gracias a su entrenamiento y un aire de chico malo proporcionado por su cabello castaño ondulado que coronaba su rostro.

—Callate, Causey. Además, estoy aquí para hablar de algo importante.

Lavena apenas y le prestaba atención; su definición de importancia solía tener problemas de prioridades.

—No Connor, no le pediré a mi padre la nueva versión del GTA para ti otra vez.

—Lavena —La voz de Connor la hizo mirarlo; él no sonreía y eso alerto a Lavena.

—¿Qué?

—Dylan quiere conocerte.

Dylan. Así que ese era su nombre.

—Tenemos un trato Blanchett, tú los alejas, yo las atraigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero vamos Lavi, todas las chicas se están derritiendo por ese patán. Te lo digo, London casi me cancela para salir con el niño bonito.

Lavena cerró su casillero con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—No quiero a Dylan ni a ningún otro chico cerca Connor, cumple con tu parte del trato y tal vez te consiga el GTA.

Los ojos de Connor se iluminaron con la nueva promesa.

—Vale, Lavi; tu eres la reina.

Y con eso se alejó de ella, justo a tiempo para su primer periodo.

 **~oOo~**

Connor había hecho un excelente trabajo; no había visto a Dylan ni por error en todo el día.

Por un precioso instante, sintió que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Pero justo después del penúltimo periodo, Lavena se tomó un momento para ir al tocador. Raras veces salía de las clases y siempre le había gustado la tranquilidad que había en los pasillos de la escuela mientras todos los alumnos se encontraban en el aula.

Por ello, se sobresaltó al escuchar unos pasos viniendo hacia ella. Como era de esperarse, Dylan se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, sonriendo engreídamente por el momento de privacidad que acababa de encontrar.

—Lavena Causey.

Lavena sintió que un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda en cuanto Dylan dijo su nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Dylan se acercó poco a poco, Lavena llevo su mano a los bolsillos de sus jeans instintivamente.

—Solo quiero conocerte, me resultas familiar pero estoy seguro de que no te he visto antes.

Lavena estaba a punto de responder, cuando vio algo moverse detrás de Dylan, escucho el clásico sonido del arco al tensarse pero reacciono muy tarde

—¡Dylan!

Intento empujarlo pero la flecha dio justo en su pecho. Dylan se desvaneció en el acto: Lavena intentó sostenerlo pero era demasiado pesado para ella, solo unos momentos después cedió ante el peso de Dylan y cayó de rodillas con él en su regazo.

Del otro lado del corredor, un chico moreno de ojos rojos y unas alas blancas como la nieve le sonreía a Lavena.

Cupido tuvo el cinismo darle una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer otra vez.

Dylan se quejó en sus brazos: Lavena sabía que estaba condenada. En cuanto Dylan abriera los ojos, se enamoraría de ella.

—¿Lavena?

Su voz fue una combinación entre un susurro y un quejido. La hija de Afrodita suspiro y trato de levantar a Dylan.

—¿Dylan? ¿Puedes oírme?

—¿Que rayos fue eso? —Dylan comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Sus claros ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, pero si se enamoró de Lavena, no dio muestra de ello.

—Te lo explicare luego, tengo que irme.

Para su sorpresa, Dylan no protesto. Lo dejo ahí, medio aturdido, de pie en el corredor de la escuela y volvió a su clase, como si nada hubiera sucedido.


End file.
